


never had a relaxing day

by sapphicirene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: where wendy is an exhausted kindergarten teacher that looks forward to seeing her wife at the end of a long day
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 54





	never had a relaxing day

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tweet from @wanwansforehead on twt!!

Wendy is in their kitchen, hunched over a boiling pot of water. She stirs the noodles inside the pot gingerly as she continues to hum along to the music she was playing in the background (which was one of her wife’s favorites, chosen specifically to welcome her home from work). 

Wendy had a hard day at work herself, her kindergarten class was not as into their crafts as she had anticipated, which had left her with glue in her hair, marker staining the underside of her fingernails, and a sore back from bending over to pick up all the messes the kids had made. She never once regretted her career choice, but it really did leave her worse for wear on more days than she could count. What was more shocking to both her and her wife, though, was the fact that she still wanted her own kids. They had discussed it briefly, but nothing too serious, yet. That doesn’t stop Wendy from picturing them and their future children together, though. In all honesty, she thinks about it more than she would ever admit.

Wendy is jolted out of her rather incriminatingly domestic thoughts by the sound of the door unlocking. She can’t (nor does she want to) stop the grin that immediately lights up her face as she hears her wife drop her keys in the small glass bowl by the door. 

“Hi Wendyyyy~” Irene coos as she rounds the corner into the kitchen. 

“Hi baby, I’m making your favorite! Ramen of course, though I’m sure it's hard to forget after how many times we’d had it after college, huh.” Wendy muses sweetly, stepping away from the stove to greet Irene.

Irene looks stunning in her work attire, Wendy thinks. She’s got on a black turtleneck with some khaki slacks, every aspect of her outfit neat and accentuated with the smallest of touches -- a thin silver chain around her neck, her slacks immaculately ironed. 

Wendy opens her arms for Irene, and as usual, the latter works her way into Wendy’s embrace. Wendy takes a deep sniff at the top of her wife’s head, admittedly it was one of her favorite post-work traditions. Somehow Irene always smelled like lavender and laundry, and there was nothing more comforting than knowing she was afforded yet another day with the best-smelling girl in the world. 

“How could I ever forget that? I think our body compositions were like 40% ramen after college!” Irene laughs, “Thank you, babe.” she says into Wendy’s neck, where she is currently nestled. One of Irene’s hands rubs absentminded circles into her wife’s back and the other combs through Wendy’s hair. 

Wendy lets out a long sigh and smiles gently as she squeezes her wife just a little tighter, ever so grateful that Irene is who she waits for at the end of a long work day. 

“How was your day, hun?” Irene says, pulling away from Wendy just enough to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Her eyes crinkle as twin smiles appear on both of the women’s faces. 

“Well actually, today was kinda rough with the kids..” Wendy begins.

“Oh no, they didn’t like the popsicle stick lions?” Irene intervenes, a look of worry clouding her features.

Wendy can’t help but giggle as she returns to checking on the noodles. 

“They absolutely did not, I really don’t know why but I’ll just make a note for next year’s kids, I guess. How was your day?”

“It was pretty typical, but Joy was particularly annoying today, something about the food delivery girl being super hot.”

They both laugh knowingly, and a comfortable silence (aside from the music) settles between them. Irene embraces Wendy in a backhug as the younger woman adds the finishing touches to their dinner. 

“I love you.” Irene says quietly, resting her head against Wendy’s shoulder.

“I love you too.”

Wendy hates to interrupt the moment, even though the noodles are done, so she relaxes into Irene’s arms and pretends to poke at their food. 

“You know, I’ve never had a relaxing day since we’ve been married.” Wendy blurts out. 

She hears an offended gasp from Irene, the older woman removing her arms from around Wendy to slap her on the arm playfully. 

“Whyyyy?” Irene whines.

Wendy turns to face a very pouty Irene, and giggles.

“Because I’ve been too busy loving you!” Wendy says matter of factly, getting the exact response she intended.

Irene crosses her arms and averts her eyes as a crimson blush makes its way up to her cheeks.

“Yeah?” She says, still refusing to look at Wendy.

“Yes! There’s a reason I look at you like you’re the one who put the stars in the sky, babe.” Wendy replies cooly.  
Irene blushes even harder, finally looking at Wendy as she tries to suppress a smile. 

“Oh would you stop it? You’re greasier than that ramen!” She says, waving absentmindedly at the bowls Wendy had set on the counter. 

Wendy can’t help but roll her eyes at that comment.

“Oh please, you know you love me. Now grab a bowl and let’s have dinner.” Wendy says, grabbing her wife in a quick embrace and kissing her forehead tenderly.

“Of course I love you, you big goofball. And I know our kids are gonna love you too.” Irene says almost wistfully, as if lost in thought.

“You think so? My students can’t even pretend to like the crafts I come up with..” Wendy says defeatedly, as she walks to the table with her wife.

“I know so. Anyone would be lucky to have someone as sweet and thoughtful as you in their life, whether that’s as a teacher, a wife, or a mother.” Irene pauses. “You know, now that I think about it, I haven’t had a relaxing day since we’ve been married, either. Too busy loving you.” Irene says, a proud smile on her face.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Wendy says.

“Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again.”

“Well, I love you Irene.”

“I love you too Wendy, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i just told an anon on curiouscat not to expect anything from me but. well. i really dont know where this came from but all i know is that i have a 1000 word paper due friday and i decided to write this instead so. sorry for being away for so long but i hope you all enjoy!!! xx


End file.
